cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayashi Fumiko
|gender = Female |age = 21 |birthday = December 31 |height = 163 cm (5'4") |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) |bloodtype = B |status = Active |likes = Flowers, romance, gardening |dislikes = Being held down, being controlled |occupation = Detective |affiliation = Armed Detective Company |ability_name = |reference = Hayashi Fumiko (the author)'s novel. |japanese = }} is a member of the Armed Detective Company and the half-sister of Shōda Shinoe. Appearance Fumiko is often described as a beautiful woman. She is of average height and a slender body. She has violet eyes and long eyelashes. She has long platinum blonde hair that has a slight curl to it, and her skin is a bit pale. She normally wears a black pea coat with a purple ribbon tied around her waist and a white halter dress under the coat. Personality Fumiko could be described simply as a free spirit. She likes to be able to do her own thing whenever she wants to, and she hates being controlled or held down. She will often hold grudges against people who do this or make her angry in any other way. She is a playful and flirty person, and she enjoys teasing people. She is an expert at distraction, and she is not opposed to using her looks to do so. Because of this, she is known to be a crafty and cunning person. Despite what she seems, she is a hard worker, and she is surprisingly intelligent and observant. She uses this intelligence to deceive and distract people. Because of the time she spent on her own with little money, she is a frugal person. She hates spending her own money, so she often persuades people to buy things for her. Even though she is not poor by any means, she saves money like she is. She is a self-proclaimed master of romance, though her expertise is recognized by others, too. She knows how to seduce people, and she often uses her good looks and flirting skills to her advantage when distracting or tricking people. She has had many lovers in the past (though most weren't good), so she is experienced in the art of romance. Ability : Thick fog appears around her. She can control it, and she can make it tangible. It can be used for cover or for attacking. * : The clouds merge together and burst. * : The clouds form a blade on Fumiko's arms. * : A mound of clouds forms a cannon, and balls of compressed cloud are shot out. Background Fumiko was born out of wedlock, and she lived with her mother, who was always moving around. When she was three years old, her mother married a man and they had a daughter, Shinoe. Fumiko cared deeply for Shinoe, often caring for her when their parents were out and about. At the age of thirteen, Fumiko discovered her ability, Ukigumo. A few years later, Shinoe's ability began to surface. One day while Fumiko was out, Shinoe lost control of her ability and blew up the house, killing their parents. Enraged, Fumiko abandoned Shinoe and traveled far away. She had no money to her name and nowhere to stay. She traveled around, working as a waitress in the cafes where she stayed. She often slept in deserted houses. Over the years, she had many lovers that she hoped would support her. However, it was usually her that supported them. She was often cheated on or left by her lovers, and she was even abused by one. When she was eighteen, she found out that Shinoe had become a member of the Port Mafia. Angered and disappointed, she joined the Armed Detective Company, hoping that it would help her find Shinoe. Trivia *Her favorite food are curry buns. *Her mother used to enjoy picking flowers and wearing them in her hair, and Fumiko picked that up from her. *Fumiko and Shinoe are almost complete foils. For example, Shinoe's theme is centered around destruction while Fumiko's theme is more along the lines of preservation and creation. Quotes *''"Romance is an art. It takes years to perfect it, you know. And I'm an expert."'' *''"I may still hate her for what happened, but... she's still my sister. I don't want to fight her. I just don't want to see her with a group like the Port Mafia."'' (about Shinoe) *''"I would be happy if you were the one to kill me."'' (to Shinoe) Category:Bungō Stray Dogs